drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Sharpglaze
Iron Sharpglaze, real name Ronald (Ron for short),' is a regular Drimare from Soarite, currently living in the Rem Forest. He was Zelly and Blade's roommate before eventually moving back with his adoptive guardian Atomus. He enjoys assisting with his mechanic work, as well as helping his adoptive brother Rust with his shop while at it. Appearance Iron is 171cm with a slim but strong build. He has brown skin and dark brown hair styled in a side cut, he has hazel green eyes and his right eye is often covered by his hair due to him being blind from it. He has an upside down triangle shaped Personality Iron often has a friendly and active demeanour, he's light-hearted, goofy and loves his friends unconditionally. imagine if a geek and a jock had a baby, that's what Iron is like coolest guy a free spirit your best friend very protective likes anime unironically geek a bit naive weird temper Abilities a bit of psychokinesis he's not very good at it he's also physically strong Relationships 'Atomus adoptive guardian and friend Rust adoptive brother who he loves a lot Zelly ex gf, they're still good friends tho Blade His best friend (AND BOYFRIEND) who he also loves a lot and would kill for Steam Cool friend who likes the same jokes he does Mostly his partner in crime when it comes to seeing who can annoy Rust the quickest Darah Weird ghost girl, DO NOT LIKE Malice Thinks he's a freak Lahyt Local forest ghost who has approached him a few times, he doesn't mind her Ether they spoke like once Emily mom he misses a lot Angela more deceased friends :( Backstory THIS IS A DRAFT JUST SO I CAN GET A BASIC IDEA OF IT Iron was born to a simple family in ___. His father was absent, and his mother was a pianist whose shows provided for her and her son. They would travel often and Iron would always tag along with his mother. He had aspirations to become like her one day and she taught him on their free time from a very young age. One of her shows was in Soarite and they eventually made their way into the large city, taking the means of transportation available. However bad and gruesome accident probably involving getting run over by vehicles maybe idk, I haven't figured it out yet happened, causing his mother to pass away and Iron to become partly mutilated. He lost his right horn and arm as well as his vision on his right eye. He was unconscious for most of this, being taken to a hospital in Soarite to get help. He had lost too much blood and was thought to have no chance of survival, but not before one of the doctors made her way to him and demanded that they operated on him immediately. Iron woke up later, dizzy and with a strange feeling in his chest, only to find a strange teal coloured crystal on his skin, but this was nothing when compared to the panic he felt upon noticing his missing horn and right arm, memories of the gruesome incident with his mother flashing in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed one of the doctors coming in, he didn't know this, but she was the one who demanded for him to get operated. She was ecstatic when she saw he was alive and well, but also apologetic, lamenting the passing his mother. The thing in his chest was a soarite crystal, which empowered him, allowing him to heal quicker. It was an experimental treatment created by that doctor herself, that they hadn't yet used on actual patients. Unfortunately, this couldn't bring his horn, nor his arm back, nor his mother. Ron was panicking and crying, his mother was gone, he didn't have any close family members and he was stuck in a town he knew nothing about, and most of all, he was the reason his mother was dead. Angela comforted him as best she could, saying he'd be redirected to her brother and some others who would work on creating a new arm for him. Then saying she'd be checking in on him to make sure everything was okay. Ron was grieving, but stayed in that hospital while being treated, he was now an orphan and knowing that no one was going to be there for him just made him depressed, he was no older than 7 at the time. He had bonded with both Angela and her twin brother Atomus who was working on his arm over the weeks. He was seen as a miracle survivor and got some unwanted attention because of his state. After his treatment was done, Angela offered to adopt him so he could live with both her and her brother, and he was quick to accept, being terrified of the idea of being sent to an orphanage. As such, he was adopted into their family, but always kept his mother in his memory. He grew up with them, happily helping around with their work in what he could. He ended being mostly closer to Atomus, whose job was more mechanically inclined, while Angela was often busier with her career. Iron adored his guardians unconditionally but was never aware of the grudge held by one of the siblings. Blah blah blah yadda yadda exposition Out of jealousy, Atomus sabotaged one of Angela's works, but it turned out it didn't go as planned and a large accident happened, involving an explosion or smth idk The accident resulted in Angela's death and everyone was shocked, specially Atomus lol Iron was also pretty shocked and freaked out but never suspected Atomus of any ill-doing, neither did Atomus come out to admit to his crime despite how guilty he felt. Somehow idk this literally just occurred to me, but Iron found some document thing or smth that made him realize that someone had sabotaged Angela. And he soon realized that Atomus was at fault, so he confronted him. Things didn't go well as Iron was so mad and heartbroken that he just fled from home, being no more than 13 years old at the time. Soarite was a huge place, but Iron didn't feel safe one bit, he just wanted to go as far from him as he could, so he decided to travel away, where he wouldn't be found. On the other side of the sea there was Coperton, the steam-powered city, but beyond that, it was a mystery, but Iron saw no problem with this, he was used to travelling, this wasn't going to stop him. He travelled beyond Coperton, he was beyond terrified of what Atomus had done and grew anxious of crowds, being anxious by how much he stuck out. Beyond Coperton, there were only woods, but the roads were always leading somewhere, so he walked and walked. In the Dream Dimension, all the roads lead to one place. The Rem Forest. Iron felt absolutely lost, but he found solace in the loneliness of the forest, compared to the overwhelming crowds he had grown used to, he would much rather stay safe and alone. Although used to the comfort of a home, he didn't mind living outside, making his home in some ancient ruins. Trivia * He was named Iron because of him originally being a full robot in his early concept ** His real name being Ronald came later after his development lead me to ask the question "Who names their kid 'Iron'?" *** It also came from Iron's nickname being Ron, which is also a common nickname for Ronald * Iron is of Afro-Asian ethnicity (Or the Drimare equivalent of it, because race within Regular Drimare is useless for them) * His mother tongue is English but he does speak some Japanese, both from his family and from being a weaboo Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:The Rem Forest Category:Soarite Category:Bonemaw Category:Incomplete Page Category:Priority Fix